It Was All A Dream
by Paceismyhero
Summary: Drabble: It Was All a Dream, if only. Inspired by true life events, morphed into fiction to give the ending we all really hoped for - none at all.


**Author's Note:** This might not be the only piece that manifests itself courtesy of my wandering mind that's attached to my heavy heart, but it is a little something - emphasis on _little_. Typically I beg for reviews, too, but this was more to just put it out there than anything, so enjoy.

* * *

Rachel's body hinged forward from the bed, a hollow gasp escaping from her throat as her hands clenched the bedsheet on either side of her. Her heart raced, the sound echoing in her ears while her eyes tried to adjust to the pitch blackness of the room. She used the back of one of her trembling hands to wipe away the sweat building on her brow, ignoring the heavy rise and fall of her chest while her other hand released the tight grip of the fabric to scour frantically to the left. It instantly hit the solid form that she had hoped would be there, her eyes following the appendage to double check before she sighed in relief.

Finn was known for being a heavy sleeper; he fell asleep on the couch in the middle of one of Kurt and Blaine's parties recently and only woke when his stepbrother had thrown his coat over his head - after everyone had already left and they were cleaning up. And, typically, Rachel would have been relieved that she hadn't woken him. She always felt terrible whenever she'd disturb him getting into bed after one of her late performances, especially since he has to wake so early to catch the subway into Brooklyn. Unlike her, Finn hated coffee, so if he didn't get enough sleep he didn't have anything to get him through the day. And, considering he ran around a gym all day chasing elementary school students - not to mention spent his afternoons either teaching drums, helping with show choir or practicing with the football team - his days were long enough to need _something_.

Unfortunately, with the memories of her dream still lingering in her psyche, Rachel couldn't resist. Peeling the sheet from her heated frame, she turned from her side of the bed and rested herself carefully onto his. Even though she was blanketing him, she could still feel his presence seep into her. It instantly relieved her still heavy heart.

"Rach?" He asked, his voice groggy and muffled by his pillow. He rustled a little more when she only responded by meandering her fingers underneath said pillow and linking their fingers. "Are you okay?"

Rachel focused on the way his skin felt against hers and the sound of his heart beating against her ear. She'd synced her breathing with his, a smile on her face as she rose to each steady inhale and fell with every exhale. Her eyes were closed, but she spent those moments committing each detail of his face to her memory, doing the same with his voice when he repeated his question with a bit more urgency in his tone.

"I had a dream," she finally confessed, her voice shaky. "A nightmare, really."

"What happened?"

She considered his question, noting the concern in his voice. Even though she knew it had only been a dream, she couldn't help but shudder as she thought back. Everything had been so detailed. So perfect. She was on Broadway, famous and critically acclaimed. There was a book deal in the works and she was preparing to release her first solo album. Her and Finn were married and were obviously talking about expanding their family. They'd moved from their current apartment to a luxurious one in the heart of the city, closer to the school where he was director of a championship glee club and football team.

Everything was perfect. Until it wasn't.

A tear slid down her cheek as she inhaled unevenly. The news of Finn's unexpected death had rocked her to the core. She'd felt her heart break, felt her body tremble as the devastating mix of sadness and disbelief coursed through her. The pain had been unimaginable, almost unlivable. It had all seemed so real and so unbearable that Rachel couldn't help but squeeze him tighter in reply, grateful it had all been a dream.

"Nothing," she insisted, kissing his shoulder before snuggling deeper into him. "I'm sorry I woke you. I love you."

"Love you, too," he whispered before they both fell back asleep. Together.


End file.
